1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for optimizing advertising. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for altering requests intended to increase user response to the advertisements.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many search engines provide sponsored advertisement links that correspond to search criteria. Sponsored advertisement links are selected based on matching keywords for the advertisement link with keywords in the search. The priority of how sponsored links are ultimately displayed is generally given to the sponsor that has the highest bid fee. However, displaying sponsored links strictly on a keyword matching basis does not always provide the most enticing sponsored advertisement links. Therefore, it would be beneficial to present the most optimized advertisement links to content viewers.